leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shyvana/History
Previous Lore 4th= "I am of two worlds, yet I belong to neither." - Shyvana is a creature with the magic of a rune shard burning within her heart. Though she often appears humanoid, she can take her true form as a fearsome dragon, incinerating her foes with fiery breath. Having saved the life of the crown prince Jarvan IV, Shyvana now serves uneasily in his royal guard, struggling to find acceptance among the suspicious people of Demacia. Half-Dragon The interminable mysteries of confound and elude all theories. Those who study the subject speak of ancient, elemental runes split between dragon bloodlines, fractions passing from female dragons into their firstborn daughters. These shards instill the dragon that bears it with potent magic of , , , or . One such dragon egg nested deep within an equatorial volcano, pulsed with the faint echoes of a fire rune. Drawn by its power, a daring mage attempted to extract its runic magicks, only to be interrupted by the dragon mother's return. The mage fled, having unknowingly infused the egg with his own mortal magic in the chaos. The dragon mother, Yvva, marveled at the fiery energy swirling beneath the shell, oblivious to the alloyed magic within. She and her mate planned to name their progeny Shyvana to honor Yvva's legacy. The blood moon of autumn gave way to winter and the egg finally hatched, revealing a human infant with violet skin. As the child took her first breath and began to cry, her body shook and rippled, taking the form of a dragon. Yvva recoiled at the hybrid abomination and sought to kill her child - she would not allow such an unnatural thing to pollute her bloodline. But her mate could not allow Shyvana's murder, and after a ferocious battle, Shyvana's father fled with the newborn in tow. For years, Shyvana and her father flew from place to place to escape Yvva's vengeance. As Shyvana grew, she struggled to control her tempestuous emotions and volatile power. Her father helped temper her dragon side, which unleashed a ruthless fury she had inherited from her mother. While in her humanoid form, Shyvana suffered numerous self-inflicted burns as she learned that life could be fragile and not everything could be set aflame without consequence. Occasionally, her dragonfyre activated the runic echo within her, an echo that was intrinsically linked to her mother. As Shyvana's power grew in strength, Yvva was able to sense her daughter's presence from afar. She found the child alone and taunted Shyvana with tales of her origin, revealing that her true father was a feeble human who had twisted her noble draconic lineage into a disgusting perversion. Her mother would undo what should never have been brought to life, and attacked. Young Shyvana defended herself, but suffered many wounds before her father arrived to save her. He fought with savage fury to give Shyvana time to escape, showing no mercy or restraint to his former mate. Ultimately, he succumbed to the heat of Yvva's dragonfyre and was slain. As Shyvana grieved, she fled in search of a strange land her father had told stories of - a place awash with petricite, stones of nullifying power that diminished any nearby magic. When she reached the outer territories of Demacia, she knew she had discovered what she sought. The land itself felt heavy and oppressive, making it difficult to wield her runic powers, and Shyvana found it easier to remain in human form. Here, she hoped she could mask her magic enough to hide from her mother. While hunting for fresh meat, Shyvana followed the scent of blood and came upon an injured warrior named near death in the wilds. Though her predatory instincts told her to finish him, her human side recognized that he needed her help. No one was likely to find him in the remote hills of greater Demacia, and he would die without aid. Shyvana carried the semi-conscious Jarvan to the nearest town, despite her fear that she'd be met with the same disdain she'd encountered all her life. To her surprise, the locals welcomed her to their town and thanked her for helping the soldier. She saw how the villagers pulled together to nurse Jarvan back to health, even though he was a stranger, and Shyvana observed something she'd never known: comradery. Demacians looked out for each other, she learned, and the more she saw of the community, the more she longed to be part of it. For months, Shyvana lived in peace, hunting wild boars and white elk by day, and returning to the village with her spoils to share by night. She learned that Jarvan had been a prisoner of a neighboring realm and escaped his captors, but felt unworthy of returning to his life in the capital. One evening, Shyvana heard the sound of leathery wings beating in the distance, and knew her mother had come for her once more. The great dragon ravaged the land in search of Shyvana, burning towns and fields with her flaming breath. Jarvan led the panicked villagers to Castle Wrenwall, a high-walled stronghold where they could shelter behind its stone walls. Knowing her presence would only harm those she had come to care for, Shyvana decided to return to the wilderness. Jarvan confronted her as she prepared to leave, and she ruefully admitted that she was a half-drake, and the root of her dragon mother's furious wrath. Jarvan refused to let her leave - she had saved his life, so he would lay down his to defend hers. Jarvan proposed they fight Yvva together. With the support of the local villagers and Wrenwall's soldiers, he was convinced they could defeat the monster. Moved by his concern for her safety, Shyvana accepted his offer. After Jarvan had trained the townsfolk to fight alongside the soldiers of Wrenwall, Shyvana entered a nearby ruin built from ancient petricite, shivering as the nullifying stones suppressed her powers. The soldiers and villagers hid themselves nearby as piercing horns grew from Shyvana's forehead and she erupted into a scarlet-winged drake. She roared, shooting plumes of fire into the sky to lure her mother to the ground. Shyvana heard the telltale beating of ancient wings as Yvva approached. Upon her mother's arrival, soldiers loosed volleys of arrows tipped with petricite to weaken her. The great dragon retaliated with tearing claws and roaring torrents of flame that roasted scores of soldiers in their armor. At Jarvan's command, the villagers continued their barrage of attacks as yet more nullifying arrows pierced the dragon mother's flesh, anchoring her to the ruins below. Shyvana stood before her mother in proud defiance, but Yvva only laughed: she had always underestimated her daughter's wrath. Tooth and claw tore flesh from bone as the two dragons clashed in a titanic battle, crushing the foundations of the ruins to dust. Shyvana ripped Yvva's wing from her back, but her mother locked Shyvana's neck between her razor-sharp jaws. Blood streamed from Shyvana's collarbone, and she collapsed into her human form. As Yvva loomed over her daughter, ready to end the life she had begun, Shyvana channeled all her grief and fury, and summoned the power of the fire rune within her blood. She dug her into her mother's flesh and tore the living heart from her chest. As Yvva's lifeblood drained, Shyvana felt no mercy, and roared in triumph. Before the entire village, Jarvan honored Shyvana's bravery, declaring that she would always have a home in Demacia. For the first time, Shyvana knew she belonged to something greater than herself, and, thanks to Jarvan, understood that Demacia's strength was its unity of purpose. She was humbled, and in turn swore her service to Jarvan, offering to fight alongside him no matter his path. With the great dragon destroyed, Jarvan's faith in his ability to lead was restored, and he felt he could return to his home city. Shyvana returned to the capital with him, and they bore her mother's skull as a reminder of their incredible triumph. Shyvana knew Demacia could be dangerous for someone as magical as her, but she had never felt a greater sense of belonging. In the capital, Shyvana remains in her purple-skinned humanoid form as she defends her adoptive home, though every so often, she escapes into the wild to spread her wings. She proudly serves Demacia, but knows that someday she must answer the runic call that burns within her heart. |-| 3rd= "I have proven my might to dragonkind - what challenge shall humans pose?" - A half-breed born from the union between dragon and human, Shyvana searched all her life for belonging. Persecution forged her into a brutal warrior, and those who dare stand against Shyvana face the fiery lurking just beneath her skin. Dragonkind considered Shyvana's impure blood an abomination, and she spent her youth pursued relentlessly by one cruel drake. Constantly on the run, she and her father, an outcast dragon, never knew a lasting home. A brutal reflection of countless battles, Shyvana grew hateful and savage. After years of strife, her father finally fell to the other dragon, but not before gravely wounding his foe. Furious with grief, Shyvana pursued her father's murderer as he fled north to recover. There she encountered a group of humans on the trail of the same drake. Though the men looked upon her in fear, their leader approached Shyvana peacefully. He introduced himself as , the Prince of Demacia, and offered to aid Shyvana in her quest for vengeance. Together they hunted down and confronted the vicious dragon that had slain her father. Shyvana did not expect the men to survive, but in the clash of fire and steel, Jarvan and his men fought with strength she had never believed humans to possess. The ironclad warriors drove their foe into submission, and Shyvana struck the final blow, tearing the beast's heart from its body. Inspired by her ferocity, Jarvan offered her a place in the ranks of his elite guard. Shyvana could still see fear in the eyes of his men, but she longed for a true home. Trusting Jarvan's word, she accepted his offer and now serves as a Demacian warrior. Though her human allies admire her power, they keep their distance. Shyvana strives to repay the prince's kindness with the power of the within, but she cannot help but wonder if the humans are right to fear her. |-|2nd= "I have the blood of dragons in my veins. I am fear to all who oppose me." - Half-Dragons are the forbidden scions of humans and shape-shifting dragons. There have been few in the world, as they are typically hunted down by their draconian relatives. The scarce and reclusive dragons left on Runeterra find it disgusting to mix their blood with the frivolous and violent lesser races. However, there are those who become fascinated with humans, such as Shyvana's father. It was to Prince surprise when his hunt led him to a legendary young half-dragon. She wept over the dead, mutilated corpse of her father, murdered for her existence. Something in Jarvan was moved by Shyvana's plight. Together they plotted revenge against the mighty dragon responsible. The assault cost the Demacian Prince many men, and nearly his life, but ultimately Shyvana and he prevailed. The experience changed the both of them. Shyvana lost her place in the world, left alone to be hunted by those dragons who discovered her existence. Because of what he'd seen, Jarvan lost his taste for the hunt and wished to return home as protector of his people. Jarvan IV, as Crown Prince of Demacia, offered Shyvana a place as a noble warrior in the ranks of the elite guard. Out of gratitude and necessity, she accepted. Since their return to Demacia, Shyvana has proven herself to be a fierce and powerful soldier. She blends her fiery draconian blood with her adopted principles of justice. She revels in the power she now feels in the human world and there are few who do not quake before her in combat. However, by and large there remains only one place for glorious battle. When Jarvan joined the League of Legends, it wasn't long before Shyvana answered the call as well. |-|1st= "By the blood of my father, I will end you!" - There are those few dragons in Runeterra who have mastered the intense magical energies that course through their unique anatomies, evolving into an elusive Celestial Dragon. These powerful and enigmatic creatures spend most of their time hidden away from the lands of men. However, there are those who find themselves drawn to civilization and who take on human forms to immerse themselves in the world of humans. Occasionally, one finds itself drawn to the spirit of a human and they have relations. Sometimes, in the slimmest of odds, the union will bear fruit and that offspring will be one of the few half-dragons to have graced Runeterra. Shyvana is one such creature, born to a simple Demacian farm-girl and her Celestial Dragon father. Left to be raised by her mother, her oddities were something that couldn't be hidden from her community, though she was protected by her family. Once her family had perished in disaster, she was left alone for the first time - truly alone. Shyvana quickly became an outsider and it wasn't long before the community's fear began to put her in danger. Facing mortal danger at the business end of an angry mob, she was rescued by the traveling noble, . The noble was a man who strangely knew exactly what she was and took her under his wing. It wasn't long before she was offered a chance to use her natural skills in the service of Demacia, as Jarvan initiated her as one of the elite guard. Following Jarvan into the League of Legends was only natural. Shyvana is a fierce warrior, with the blood of one of the most powerful magical predators in all creation flowing through her veins. Unlike some of her fellows, she is a subdued personality - somber, cool, and collected. However, when the moment strikes, her draconian heritage manifests and there are few that can stare her in the eyes and not feel the primal urge to flee. Previous Splash Art North America= Shyvana OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Shyvana Shyvana BoneclawSkin old.jpg|1st Boneclaw Shyvana |-|China= Shyvana OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Shyvana Shyvana BoneclawSkin Ch.jpg|Boneclaw Shyvana Patch History ** Now also gains 5 bonus armor and magic resistance for every her team slays. * ** Target's health ratio increased to % of target's maximum health}} from as %|health}}. ** Monster damage cap increased to 150 from 100. * ** now grants increased Fury generation. ;V9.23 * ** Dragon Form attack now properly grants multiple stacks of . ;V9.22 * ** When on cooldown, her basic attacks on structures now properly reduce the ability's cooldown. ;V9.19 * ** When or , the empowered attack properly launches onto the target before being consumed. * ** No longer loses her gained movement speed from Burnout when transforming via . ;V9.6 * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by DoT AoE abilities. ;V9.2 * ** Bonus physical and magical damage to and increased to 20% from 10%. * ** Bonus damage against marked enemies increased to % of target's maximum health}} from %|health}}. ;V9.1 * ** Ability icon HUD now shows the remaining duration of the ability. ;V8.9 * ** Damage per second scaling with . *** On-hit damage scaling with % AP}}. * ** Fireball AP ratio increased to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Shyvana Bot no longer becomes dormant while in Dragon form. ;V8.5 * Stats ** Attack damage growth increased to from . ;V8.4 * Stats ** Attack damage growth reduced to from . * ** AD ratio reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ;V7.23 * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 66 from 69. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 69 from . ** Base armor increased to 38 from 29. ;V7.15 July 27th Hotfix * Stats ** Fixed a bug where her Dragon Form wasn't properly affected by this patch's armor increase ( to 29). ;V7.15 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 29 from . * ** Projectile now scales with . ** Dragon form bonus damage reduced to from . ** Dragon form bonus damage now scales with . ** Scorched earth now scales with . ;V7.5 * ** Fixed a bug where would be fade out too early. ;V7.1 * ** Dealing 20% increased damage to monsters. * ** *** explosion permanently leaving behind subtle flame effects on the map. ;V6.24 * Howling Abyss ** *** Each turret destroyed by Shyvana or her allies permanently grants her and . * Twisted Treeline ** *** Each kill scored by Shyvana or her allies permanently grants her and . *** Shyvana deals 10% increased damage (physical and magic only) to . ;V6.23 * Stats ** Base health increased to 595 from . ** Base health regeneration increased to from . * ** Renamed from . ** Bonus resistances reduced to 5 at all levels from . ** }} bonus resistances while in . ** Each killed by Shyvana or her allies permanently grants her and . ** Shyvana deals 10% increased damage (physical and magic only) to . * ** Leaving a flame trail behind Shyvana while in . ** Area of effect size increased to (scales with rank) from 325 at all ranks. * ** Projectile stops on first enemy champion hit. ** Projectile AP ratio reduced to from . ** Projectile speed reduced to 1575 from 1700. ** Area of effect while in changed to ground-targeted from conic in front of Shyvana. ** While in , explodes upon hitting a champion or reaching the target location, dealing bonus magic damage to enemies within range (scales with rank) and scorching the earth for 4 seconds. Enemies standing on scorched earth take magic damage per second and are persistently marked. * ** Dash cannot be interrupted. ** Grants bonus health}} on cast. ** Dragon Form model size increases by %. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Maximum range reduced to 850 from 950. ** Dragon Form attack range increased to from 175 at all ranks. ;V6.20 * ** Animation speed increased. ;V6.16 * ** General *** Stretchy hands during death animation. ;V6.15 * ** Fury gain changed to per second from per . ;V6.14 * ** General *** Super elastic teeth when roaring in . ;V6.10 * ** Damage per second has a ratio. ** On-hit damage has a % AP}} ratio. ;V6.8 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ;V6.6 * ** Second hit bonus damage reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. ;V5.23 * ** Dragon Form attack range increased to 175 from 125. ;V5.13 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** On-hit base damage reduced to from . ;V5.11 * ** Basic attacks deal ( }}) bonus magic damage while Burnout is active. ** Doubled AD ratio while Shyvana is in . ;V5.5 * ** Mark damage increased to % of target's maximum health}} from 2%. ;V4.21 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Deals 20% increased damage to monsters. ** Damage calculation using incorrect AD ratio while Shyvana is in . ;V4.15 * General ** New splash artwork for . * ** particles updated to match damage cone (area of effect unchanged) ** Base damage increased by 20 at rank 1 (tooltip updated) ;V4.13 * ** Extending maximum duration by using . ** flame trail damage tick rate increased to once every 1 second from . ;V4.11 * General ** Model hitbox size increased by to match average size. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 22 from 18. ;V4.1 * ** Base damage per second reduced to from . ** Minimum base damage reduced to from . ** Maximum base damage reduced to from . * ** Base damage changed to from . * ** Base damage changed to from . ;V3.15 * ** Reducing armor while Shyvana is in . ;V3.9 * - ** Shyvana gains bonus armor}} and bonus magic resistance}}, each }} while in . * ** Basic attacks reduce Twin Bite's cooldown by seconds. * ** Damage calculation ignoring AD ratio while Shyvana is in . ** Basic attacks extend Burnout's duration by 1 second, stacking up to 4 times for a maximum 7 seconds total duration. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** 15% armor reduction on targets hit. ** Projectile stopping on first unit hit. ** Basic attacks deal bonus damage to targets marked by Flame Breath. ** Mark damage changed to from }}. ** Mark duration increased to 5 seconds from 4. * ** Passive bonus resistances. ** Fury gain per seconds increased to from 1 at all ranks. ** Dragon Form's Fury decay per second reduced to 5 from 6. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 350 from 325. ;V1.0.0.145 * ** Hitching on first use when Shyvana uses a skin other than Classic. ;V1.0.0.136 * ** Tooltip updated. ** Maximum duration extension reduced to 4 seconds from 6. * ** Lasting longer than intended. * ** Passive bonus resistances reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.134 * ** Armor reduction affecting immune units ( , ) * ** Allied ultimate HUD indicator turns grey immediately after activation. ;V1.0.0.128 * Added }} Category:Shyvana Category:Champion history